Mi otra mitad
by Mel.2004
Summary: Fic creado a partir del reto del foro ¡El cometa de Sozin!


**No soy dueña de Avatar: The Last Airbender**

** Este fanfic participa en el reto "¿Mi otra mitad?" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Pairing: Ty-Lee/Sokka

* * *

**_¿Mi otra mitad?_**

Un ruido hacía eco en toda la habitación. Ruidos de pasos incesantes. Pasos que iban y venían.  
Cualquier persona que los hubiera escuchado pensaría que provenían de un grupo de, al menos, cinco personas, y se habrían equivocado. Ese ruido se le atribuía a una sola persona, Sokka.

El joven de ojos azules caminaba de un lado a otro, por ese largo pasillo. Miraba una y otra vez aquella puerta, que lo separaba de lo que más quería. Observo el pequeño sillón, ubicado a un costado del pasillo y decidió sentarse, sus piernas comenzaban a cansarse de tanto caminar. Se arrojo sobre el sofá y entrelazo sus manos. Ahora sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Definitivamente necesitaba a su hermana, ella era muy buena para mantener la calma.  
Miro por la ventana, tal vez un bello paisaje lo calmaría. La vista era muy hermosa, llena de arboles que desprendían sus hojas debido a la época del año. Los colores inundaban las calles y le daban vida. Había un par de niños jugando inocentemente, mientras sus madres conversaban y los observaban desde sus casas. El ambiente estaba demasiado calmo, salvo por el que no podía contenerse de los nervios.

_"Aang siempre dice que pensar en momentos bellos ayuda a mantener la calma"_  
Muy pocas veces ponía en práctica los consejos de su amigo. Esperaba que este le funcionara.  
Recordó desde el principio de todo. Cuando era tan solo un niño y su madre estaba con él. Las tardes en que jugaba con su hermana, aprendía cosas nuevas de su padre, y su madre le contaba una historia antes de ir a dormir. Siguiendo la línea cronológica, recordó toda su aventura con Aang. Había conocido a muchas personas durante su travesía, personas que aun seguían en su vida. Allí la había conocido a ella. Nunca pensó en encontrar aquello a lo que llaman **amor**. Pero con ella todo era diferente. Ambos tenían una personalidad un poco infantil, lo cual los llevaba a pequeñas e insignificantes discusiones, las cuales recodaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

_-Ty-Lee, estoy cansado. Déjame espacio en la cama – decía el joven mientras observaba a su novia, quien ocupaba todo el espacio._  
_Ella solo le dedico una sonrisa, desafiándolo. Sokka se vio obligado a empujar a la chica para obtener lo que quería._  
_-Oye – se quejo ella – no es justo, no tengo espacio._  
_Generalmente, ella siempre tenía razón, y este caso no era la excepción. El joven estaba ocupando todo el lugar ahora. Sus pies estaban en la espalda de su novia, dejándole solo unos pocos centímetros._  
_-Tú estuviste en el circo. Tienes mucha flexibilidad. Esto no debería ser un problema para ti – le contesto mientras sonreía victoriosamente._  
_La joven de ojos color avellana hizo un rápido movimiento y quedo sobre su novio. El no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besarla, pero ella luego se levanto como si no le importara lo que estuviera sucediendo._  
_-Dijiste que estabas cansado, así que te dejare dormir – decía mientras se alejaba de su novio, el cual estaba ruborizado._

Un grito lo obligo a levantarse de su asiento. Era ella. Estaba sufriendo. Todos los esfuerzos que había hecho en calmarse, fueron en vano. Nuevamente su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente. Los gritos eran cada vez más constantes, y con cada uno de ellos, su corazón se hundía un poco más. Odiaba verla, o escucharla en este caso, sufrir. El daría la vida por esa chica. Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada.

La puerta de la habitación, la cual no le permitia ver a la persona que mas amaba, se abrió. Su hermana salió corriendo. El se levanto de inmediato.  
-Katara, dime que sucede.  
-Lo siento Sokka – dijo ella mientras entraba a otra habitación a buscar algo – debo regresar.  
La hermana del joven tomo un par de paños remojados en agua y se fue corriendo. Sokka la agarro del brazo antes de que pudiera entrar nuevamente en la habitación.  
-Katara, déjame entrar.  
Al notar la tardanza de la joven maestra agua, una enfermera salió en busca de ella.  
-Debes volver - dijo mientras la miraba.  
-Lo siento Sokka, no puedes entrar.  
Su hermana entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta, separándolo de su novia de nuevo. Miro el sillón y nuevamente se sentó. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Al menos los gritos ya habían cesado.  
_"Cálmate, ella está en las mejores manos."_

Tuvieron que transcurrir al menos quince minutos para que, finalmente, se abriera la puerta.  
Lo primero que observo fue a su hermana.  
-Puedes entrar ahora – dijo suavemente. Ella sabía cuanto había esperado ese momento.  
El joven de ojos azules se levanto de su silla. Debió poner un poco de compostura para no caer directamente al suelo. Las piernas le temblaban. Su corazón latía más rápido que nunca. Una gota de sudor caía sobre su frente. _"Llego el momento."_  
Atravesar el pasillo le pareció una eternidad. Finalmente estaba frente a la puerta. Lentamente la abrió y lo primero que vio, fue a su novia acostada sobre la cama.

La observo. Tenía la frente sudada y aun estaba agitada, pero para él seguía siendo la más hermosa de todas.  
Lentamente se sentó junto a ella, en el costado de la cama.  
-Hey – le susurro mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.  
-Hola – dijo ella mientras le devolvía el beso. – hay alguien que quiere conocerte.  
La joven le paso el pequeño bebe que llevaba en sus brazos. Sokka lo tomo en brazos y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran por su mejilla. Todo cobraba sentido ahora.  
-¿Has pensado un nombre? – pregunto sin dejar de mirar al bebe, mientras caminaba por la habitación.  
- He pensado en Kenneth – le contesto ella - ¿Qué te parece?  
-Es perfecto – dijo sonriendo – hola Kenneth.  
En ese momento el bebe abrió sus ojos por primera vez. Sokka quedo maravillado con el color azul de sus ojos, idéntico al suyo.  
-Bienvenido al mundo, hijo.

Ese día, Sokka descubrio una nueva forma del amor. Una forma mas fuerte que ninguna otra, el amor por un hijo.  
Su padre siempre le decía que uno se da cuenta cuando un amor es verdadero, porque siente que esa persona es su **otra mitad**. Finalmente el, había encontrado la suya.


End file.
